Frankie Stein 2
Frankie Stein 2 is an 2014 American musical fantasy 3D computer-animated comedy film. It will be the second installment in the Frankie Stein series, sequel in 2010 film Frankie Stein. Cast * Dove Cameron as Frankie Stein * Sofia Carson as Draculaura * Keke Palmer as Clawdeen Wolf * Ashley Artoga as Twilight Sparkle * Anna Kendrick as Peppa-Mint * Mitchell Hope as Jackson Jekyll * Cooper Barnes as Chip Choc * Sabrina Carpenter as Rainbow Kate * Dan Payne as Norman Choc-Mint * Keegan Connor Tracy as Caroline Choc-Mint * China Anne McClain as Uma * Thomas Doherty as Harry Hook * Dylan Playfair as Gus * Ashley Tisdale as Cleo de Nile * Lucas Grabeel as Deuce Gorgon * Jennette McCurdy as Lagoona Blue * Kaycee Stroth as Abbey Bominable * Rebel Wilson as Ghoulia Yelps * Chris Brown as Clawd Wolf * Bridget Mendler as Apple White * Kristin Bell as Blondie Lockes * Brittany Snow as Cedar Wood * Elizabeth Banks as Madeline Hatter * Drake Bell as Dexter Charming * Emma Roberts as Jessicake * Miranda Cosgrove as Bubbleisha * Lili Reinhart as Donatina * Anna Akana as Sara Sushi * Peyton List as Polly Pocket * Allie DiMeco as Pretti Pressie * Anna Cathcart as Dizzy Tremaine * Debby Ryan as Lila * Alyson Stoner as Starlight Glimmer * Ewan McGregor as Lumiere * Amy Sendares as Sunset Shimmer * Camila Mendes as Barbie * Kristen Stewart as Skipper * Cameron Dallas as Ken * Alexis Knapp as Fluttershy * Alexa Nikolas as Rainbow Dash * Emily Osment as Applejack * Kristin Herrera as Pinkie Pie * Erin Sanders as Rarity * Ariana Grande as Apple Bloom * Sarah Silverman as Sweetie Bellle * Liz Gillies as Scootaloo * Brenna D'Amico as Jane * Sarah Jeffrey as Audrey * Zachary Gibson as Doug * Jedidiah Goodacre as Chad Charming * Dianne Doan as Lonnie * Melanie Paxson as The Fairy Godmother * Chris Miller as Mr. Magic Mirror Songs #Ways to Be Wicked - Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Anna Kendrick, Keke Palmer, Ashley Artoga #Le Freak - Chic #Funkytown - Lipps Inc #Fabulous - Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Gabreel #What's My Name - China Anne McClain, Thomas Doherty, Dylan Playfair #I Need Some Sleep - Eels #Chillin' Like a Monsters - Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Keke Palmer, Ashley Artoga, Mitchell Hope, and Sabrina Carpenter #Freeze Frame - Mack Z #Space Between - Anna Kendrick #Changes - Sheryl Crow, Justin Bieber #It's Goin' Down - The Cast of Frankie Stein #You & Me - The Cast of Frankie Stein #Kiss the Girl - The Cast of Frankie Stein Sequels * Frankie Stein 3 is released in May 19, 2017 * Frankie Stein Never Ending is released in May 22, 2020 Trivia * This Plot similar to Shrek 2, High School Musical 2, & Descendants 2. * This Scene Similar to Cog in the Machine in Disney-Pixar 2004 film The Incredibles. * Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Peppa-Mint are Turning into Humans & Twilight Sparkle are turning Pony-Taur after drinking Happily Ever After science potion. * Peppa-Mint turns back into humans in the first film Frankie Stein. * Queen Leah is absent in the second film. Category:2010s animated films Category:Fantasy films Category:Musical films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Films directed by Kenny Ortega Category:Sequel films Category:Simulcasts Category:Frankie Stein (franchise) Category:Crossover films Category:2014 films